Trix the Omnitrix
Trix the Omnitrix is the one of the main protagonist alongside Steven. He is an AI of the Omnitrix. He debuts in Steven 10. 'Appearance' Trix is actually the Omnitrix itself, when the interface detaches from the band and takes the shape of a yellow and velvet humanoid stick figure with the Omnitrix Core Matrix as his head. He has a long metal neck connecting the Omnitrix symbol to his body. He stands about the height of Steven's foreleg and has twin pincers for grips. He can walk by his two stick-like arms but is not as fast as the others due to size. 'Face Screens' While trix does not have an actual face, with the Omnitrix symbol acting as his head, he does have the ability to make face emoji's to show his mood and what mode he is currently in. *Happy Face. *Angry Face. *Shocked Face. *Board Face. *Sad Face. *Winking Face. *Recharge Mode Face. *Gem Locator Mode Face. *Scan Mode Face. Steven 10 - trix's screens.JPG|Trix emotions 'Personality' Trix is very cheerful, friendly and fun-active, behaving like a child but acts defensive and serious when in battle or if people like Lars poke fun at Steven, him or both. Trix shares Steven's love for battle and uses his database to analyze and calculate the best fighting strategy. Trix loves a good challenge, the stronger the opponent the greater the thrill for both him and steven. Trix has added and created a dozen different fighting moves and combat strategy's that helps him and Steven become a force to be recon with. Trix personally wants Steven to master his Gem powers, mostly because it would make Steven happy, but still thinks the Omnitrix powers are a better choice. He thinks Steven's shield is of no comparison to the many ability's that the Omnitrix grants him. Trix is also very proud of his and Steven's powers, as he would often boast about them having the power to do almost anything and everything. Trix is very vicious in temper as shown in "Cheeseburger Backpack" when Pearl talks down on him and in "Troubles Times 11" when they encountered Kevin again. 'History' Trix crashed to earth inside an spaceship sometime before he and steven meet, at least a month or two. Trix was found by Steven in the abandoned space ship in the woods during Steven's 10th birthday, after which Trix clamped down on Steven's wrist. after they interacted for a while they grew a strong bond with each other and became a perfect team. For unknown reasons, most of Trix's memories are missing, and he does not know the true purpose of his creation. Trix has been trying to regain his memories, but fails more times then he wants to admit. Sometime later, he and Steven encountered Kevin and due of Kevin's power hungry status, he nearly drill Steven's gemstone and that sparks a deep grudge in Trix. Though he was driven away, Trix warned that he will kill Kevin for what he did to his brother. 'Powers And Abilities' Trix is in charge of maintaining the Omnitrix operational and can access any technologies. He even states the Omnitrix will still work on Stevonnie or any other Gem Fusion as long as Steven's DNA is present (however, the Omnitrix well become a Biomnitrix and the fusion can only transform into powerful fusions of the aliens). He can even transform Steven without his help. Trix can unattached himself for short period of time but must reattach himself in less then 10 minutes. Trix can scan the DNA and genetic coding of other life forms to understand their abilities and weaknesses Despite his small size, Trix is very strong as he threw a pillow at Lars with enough force, he smacked his face against the temple's door and got knocked out. As shown in "Cheeseburger Backpack", Trix can use the nanomachines and the blueprint data from Blockhead to construct various Omni-Weapons for offense and defense, as well as building a Power Level Scanner to calculate the target's Strength, Spirit and Magic. In Kitty Cat Date, Trix is now capable of transferring images and videos into Steven's mind and can discharge electro bolts. 'Modes' The Omnitrix has Different modes for certain situations. *Active Mode - Active Mode is the Omnitrix's default mode - the Omnitrix can be used and nothing is wrong. *Recharge Mode - Recharge Mode's main purpose is to keep the Omnitrix from damaging the user by staying transformed for too long. It's deactivated automatically, once the Omnitrix is recharged. *Scan Mode - Scans DNA by being near the alien it detects. However, if the Omnitrix is far away from the detected sample, the Omnitrix's other functions will be disabled until the alien is scanned. *Gem Locator Mode - This mode works by scanning the area and detecting any and all Gems, Corrupted Gems or Gem Hybrids that are in the scanned area. 'Weaknesses' If Trix gets separate from the Omnitrix, the Omnitrix will automatically enter Stop Mode. Trix, for unknown reasons, is unable to scan DNA of the Gems (possibly because Gems may not have a genetic code), or even that of Steven. Trix is too weak to face larger foe such as Animo Trix has many times let his emotions get the best of him, like when he's trying to prove a point. Trix is vulnerable to hackers, as Animo managed to steal DNAs from his DNA Matrix. 'Tier System' *'Tier: '??? *'Attack Potency': Peak Human *'Speed:' **'Attack: '''Below Average **'Combat: Athlete **'Travel: '''Below Average **'Flight: 'N/A **'Reaction: Human *'Lifting Strength: '''Below Average *'Striking Strength: Athlete *'Durability: '??? *'Piercing Durability: '''Peak Human *'Stamina: ??? *'Intelligence: '''Being the AI of Omnitrix, he should have a massive encyclopedia of all aliens but judging his behavior and statement, he barely know anything about himself and the DNA Matrix, thus his IQ was hindered. *'Regeneration: ??? *'Immortality: '''Ageless 'Power Level 'Relationship' 'Steven Universe' Steven and Trix have a brotherly bond and are best friends. He and Steven both love to have fun and fight to their hearts content. Trix cares for Steven a lot and knows Steven cares for him the same way. Both of them share a great love for battle and well do anything they can to get stronger. Trix is happy that Steven thinks of him as a person, not a machine (much like how pearl treats him). Both Trix and Steven have a huge love for both battle and to get stronger, and both seem obsessed with the idea. Tetrax once asked them if they fight to get stronger or do they get stronger so they can fight, to which they say that it doesn't matter which it is. Trix often tries to help Steven prove himself to the crystal gems, as both of them are sick of the Gems not letting Steven fight with them despite how strong the two of them are together. One of the biggest reasons Trix and Steven want to be stronger as both a hero and gem is because he and Steven think the Crystal Gems blame Steven for Rose not being around. Trix is shown to be protective with Steven as he states when they met Kevin again. Trix explains that Steven was traumatized from the event and he promised to never let it happen again. 'Sadie' While Trix and Sadie don't often interact with each other, Trix said he likes Sadie. Trix is confused on how Sadie can handle Lars and his rudeness. 'Lars Barriga' Trix hates Lars with a burning passion, as Trix hates how Lars treats Steven. He never understood why Lars was such a jerk, and he often wish that he could turn Steven into Fist Thrash and punch Lars' teeth out but to his confusion, Steven respects Lars. Trix is revealed to have made a list of different ways to beat up Lars. Steven tries to talk him out of writing more on his list, but Trix keeps adding more to it every time Lars gets on his nerves. Trix thinks Lars should remember that Steven is the one with the superpowers, and if it wasn't for the fact that Steven for some unknown reason likes him that Lars would be in a world of hurt. Trix dislikes Lars when he snooping around the Crystal Temples and hate it when he is not listening to him. 'Garnet' Trix thinks of Garnet as a motherly type, as she tends to treat Steven like her own child. Out of all the Crystal Gems, Trix has the most respect for her and even admired her ideas and tactics. Trix even comments that for a powerful warrior and a mother figure, Garnet is a very beautiful woman. Garnet also is shown to treat Trix like a child, and shows care for him. 'Pearl' Trix and Pearl have a very complex relationship, like the one Greg had with her. While Trix knows she means well, he is tired of how she treats him and the Omnitrix transformations. Trix can understand that Pearl misses Rose the most, but thinks she needs to understand that Steven is not Rose. Personally Trix thinks Pearl is trying to get rid of him, and destroy his and Steven's friendship, so he will do everything in his power to keep her from doing that. Power Level Scanner and Omni Weapon are the first step to show Pearl he is not a simple machine. 'Amethyst' Trix loves Amethyst like a big sister, for she was the first of the Crystal Gems to accept him and Steven working together. He loves her jokes and likes to spend time with her. He and she also share many quality's with each other, they both care for Steven and both are annoyed with Pearl. 'Cat's Eye' Trix doesn't always understand Cat's Eye and her behavior and battle skills but he often compare her to feline-based aliens and finds her very funny to watch. Trix feels insulted sometime when Cat's Eye asked Steven for information on Connie instead of him and he called Cat's crush "a catnip love", which gives Cat's Eye a very funny reaction he enjoyed. 'Greg Universe' Trix likes Greg, but sometime feels sorry for the poor man. He has great respect for Greg since he cares for his son Steven so much, and feels bad for Greg losing Rose. Trix often see Greg as his own father and even once called him Dad. 'Rose Quartz' Just like Steven, Trix does not understand Rose Quartz, or even understand the Crystal Gems feelings toward her. Trix doesn't understand why Rose had to give up her physical form to bring Steven into the world, and often tries to find reasons for this. Trix thinks Steven will surpass Rose in bring a Crystal Gem and being a hero. In Cheeseburger Backpack, Trix understood that if Rose chose to give up her physical form, the Gems must accept her wish and vows to protect Steven in her absence. 'The Creator' While Trix does not know his creator's name, or even what he looks like, Trix does know that his creator is the smartest being in the galaxy, simply for the fact he created him. 'Kevin Levin' Trix hates Kevin to the core, as the Osmosian nearly drilled Steven's gemstone apart. Trix displays a very harsh tone and bloodlust toward Kevin, even wanting to kill him. 'Dr. Animo' Trix doesn't know much about Animo but he already hated him for what he did to the animals and for teaming up with Kevin. Trix did his best on protecting his own body but Animo treated him like a toy and weak, making Trix feels as if he's not the Level 21 tech he was meant to be. 'Mother Centipeetle' Trix finds Centipeetle pretty awesome, though he was unaware that she was originally a Gem. 'Trivia's' *Trix is the counterpart of Omni from Gwen 10 The Series. **The only difference between them is that Omni has a holographic physical body while Trix has a robotic body with the interface as his head. *Trix does not know the grand total of alien transformations but knows that there's more then just 10. *Trix's favorite food is pepperoni pizza **Trix can digitize the foods so it can be edible for him. *Trix thinks Corrupted Gems are cool. **However, in Ocean Gem, Trix views of the corrupted gems is now of shock and horror because he and Steven learned that they were once regular gems. *Omega King x10's thoughts: "Trix is basically a male version of Omni, and they both shares similarities such as the sibling bond with the wielder and how useful they are such as with PLS, making new upgrades, etc. But there are differences that Semir10000 made. Omni knows her creator while Trix does not. Omni cannot physically harm anyone until 5 years later, and Trix can pillow smack Lars any day. The more Trix developed, the more separate he gets from Omni, which makes him a really well build character. When comparing Steel from Max Steel Reboot, I pick Trix as he is more like Steel in attitude and body structure. Oh, and they both have 1 eye. Eye to eye, I guess. :)" Category:Steven 10 Characters Category:Steven 10 The Series Category:Male Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Omnitrix Category:Crystal Gems